the new football legend
by owl productions
Summary: the FFI is comming and 5 friends are training to get into the team of mobius. together they will play football as only they can. will they succeed? i will make a chapter 7 i think, but with another P.O.V instead of Jason or Spirit.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: the first encounter

hi, i'm jason. i'm a 14 year old hedgehog with a torquoise, green skin with red spikes. this is how i came on mobius:i was gaming in my room with some friends: Red, my twin, Angel, my ex-girlfriend, and Mika, my friend who is still on mobius. suddenly a portal opened to mobius and we were sucked in. after weeks of searching we found a second portal back to earth, but i and Mika stayed. we searched a school. i've got to Chaos high and Mika's got to Dark Acedemy, the school of his father, Mephilles. on Chaos high i made 2 new friends, Frost, a silver hedgehog with blue spikes, and Flare, a blue hedgehog with red spikes. on Chaos high is a football club that i joined. togheter with me they won the school competition. now the FFI is coming and the teams are going to be selected. wish me good luck!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the beginning of a new story

"Jason, wake up! Time for school!" my mom said from downstairs.

"I'll come after I take a shower!'' I said back from upstairs. I walked to the bathroom and grabbed my towel. I always take a shower to get my spikes back to their usual form instead of anyhow but normal. I dried myself with the towel. the coach wanted that we footballers all were wearing the football uniform: a green trainings jack with blue upper piece and arms and a blue trainings pants.

"Here is your food for today, sweetie." My mom said and gave me my food. She is a red hedgehog with green spikes.

"Good luck!" she said. I walked outside and I saw Frost and Flare.

"Guy's wait up!" I yelled at them.

"Hey Jason, how is it with your brother Red?" Flare asked. I looked away.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about Red, but if you don't even know how it is with him…" Frost didn't finished his sentence.

"Yeah. I'll call him after school." Then I saw a brown raccoon girl. She was wearing a blue shirt and a pink skirt.

"Wow!" I said.

"Who is that?" Flare said.

"That's the daughter of the coach for the Mobius eleven, the team that will play for Mobius." Frost said very cool.

"How do you know EVERYTHING?" I asked.

"I don't. I'm just interested in things like this, things about the Football Frontier International." He said very mad.

After classes.

I grabbed my phone and called Red.

"Red here!" he said.

"He bro, it's me, Jason! How are you?'' I asked.

"Great here! With you?''

"Also great.''

''Did you received my package?''

''No? when did you send it?''

''Yesterday."

"I think I'll get it tomorrow." I walked home and got a message from my mom.

''Sweetie, can you get me some noodles? I'll give you the money back. Mom." I walked to the noodle shop.

"Two times noodles, one for eating at home and a one for freezing." I asked.

"Here you go. That'll be 4 dollars." He gave me the noodles and I gave him the money. I walked home over a path with a lot of trees around it. Then someone bumped against me.

"I'm so sorry! Hey! Don't I've ever seen you before?" it was the daughter of the coach.

"You're the daughter of the coach for the Mobius eleven?" I said.

"Yes, but you may call me Rose."

"Okay Rose. Can you help me, please?" I just saw that the bag of noodles came in the tree.

"Sure!" she jumped really high and grabbed the bag.

"Here you go!"she ran away. it looked like she was in a hurry.

At home.

"Mom, here is the noodles you asked plus something you can frees so I don't need to do this again." I said.

Thanks sweetie, here is the money back." She gave me the money.

That night.

I dreamed about the FFI teams, that everyone that I know was chosen and they said to me: "You're still an amateur." I've got angry and burned everyone, even Frost, Flare and Rose. I was scared and woke up screaming.

The next day at school.

I walked very sleepy around school.

"What is it, Jason?" someone said with a familiar voice I put my light on and looked. I saw that it was my old school friend: Jazz.

"Jazz, what are you doing at Chaos high?" I asked.

"I'm the new student here." He said.

"You should join the football club. You were good as a kid."

"Okay, then I can play with you, are you still a keeper? I know that you're a better striker." I walked away because the bell ringed.

"We need to go to our class." I said.

After class at home.

"Jason, there is a package for you from Red." My mom said.

"Thanks." I looked inside the box and saw three pieces of paper. They were his own 2 keeper moves and his kicking move. The keeper moves were: "Icarus hand" and "Icarus fist G1" and the kick was "bow and arrow kick". I called my brother.

"Did you received my package?" he asked.

"Yes. Why did I get 3 move manuals?" I said.

"I can't finish them, and I know that you can."

"Yeah, one thing: I DON'T UNDERSTAND A THING OF IT!"

"Chill. If someone can, It is the best keeper of earth!."

"Bye Red." I hung up.

Several days later.

"Jason? Are you home?" I heard a female voice that was very familiar. I opened the door and saw that it was Rose.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was asking to myself were the best keeper on Mobius lived."

"You like me!" I said very teasing.

"No I don't!" she blushes. We walked towards school.

"You know, my dad and I both look at the players for the Mobius eleven." She said.

"Serious!" I said. "how do you look then?"

"That is something I know and you don't."

"You're really mean!" I said teasing. We both laugh.

"You're really nice." We were at school.

"I see you!" I said.

"See you at the selection!" she kissed me on my cheek. Something said me that I would see her again sometime.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: onto the national team.

Before the selection.

"Jason, I've got a surprise for you!" my mom said. I walked downstairs and got hugged by someone. I looked up and saw that it was my twin brother.

"Hey bro!" I said and looked at my watch. "oops. I've got to go to the selection! See you later."

"Wait! I'll go with you." He quickly changed himself.

It was time for the selection. Everyone was psyched. The coach was very seriously looking for the best players for his team.

"Okay rookies, let me see your best kick or block!" he was speaking with a very loud voice. His daughter came to me and said:

"Good luck, Jason."

"Thanks." I said and walked towards the goal. The coach's friend kicked at me. I tried to block it without a block, but I failed very hard.

"Come on, I know that you can do better!" the coach tried to encourage me.

"Thanks coach. I think I can do it!" I readied myself, stored all my energy and released it in one punch against the ball. The ball flew back the shooter.

"Yeah, I can block a ball!" I said to the coach. I looked at the rest of the players.

After the selection.

"Okay, the list of players will be on this board." He looked at a board that was hanging next to the football clubroom.

"I'm so scared. What if I won't be chosen?" Jazz said.

"You will be chosen." Mika said, who was also trying to get into the team.

"Jason, can I speak to you, alone?" Rose asked.

"You were one of the best." She said.

"Thanks. I'm still working on my moves so I wasn't on my full power." I said. She laugh.

"I saw that. You're really stupid sometimes."

"Thanks?! I think."

"Your welcome." She walked away.

Several days later.

"The results are in." someone said at school. We all walked at the list.

"Let's see…" I said.

"Well?" Frost asked impatient.

"I'm IN!" I said with a big smile on my face.

"You're kidding."

"it is on the list: "scouted as a forward: Red, Frost, Flare and Jazz. Midfield: Sonic, Shadow, Vector and Knuckles. Defend: Silver, Mika, Big and Tails. Keepers: Espio and Jason." I said to Frost, Flare, Mika and Jazz.

"Congratulations you all!" Rose said. "The first training is tomorrow at 9. Don't be late!"

We walked home when I said:

"We need to celebrate this! Let's do it at my house." They all agreed. we celebrated it by playing football to keep our mind focused.

The next day.

My alarm went of. I woke up and took a shower. After the shower I quickly dried myself of and put on the keepers outfit of the team: a blue pants and a yellow shirt with a red flame on it. The doorbell went off. I heard Jazz say:

"Jason, are you ready?"

"I'm coming!" I said from upstairs. "Red! Time for the training!" I said to him.

At the training.

"Okay team! You're selected, but you will never be able to defeat the Inazuma eleven with these moves! These are the girls that will help you to work at top level!" the coach said. Then three girls walked to the coach. I looked at them. I recognized Blaze the Cat and Rose. I didn't recognized the third one. She was a purple hedgehog. She looked a lot like Amy Rose.

"Who is the purple hedgehog? I asked. She walked towards me and said:

"Hi, I'm Breanna. I'm a friend of Mika."

"Hi, Breanna. I'm Jason, also a friend of Mika." Mika walked towards her and greeted her.

"how are you Mika? Long time no see!" she said.

"I know. It felt like a whole year." I walked away from them and towards Rose.

"so you're our help now?!" I said.

"yep!"

"you did it to be with me?!" I laughed.

"do you like it to tease me?"

"yes." I walked towards my bike to drive home, when I saw a familiar form.

"are you into football, Jason. Totally different then before." I looked up and saw that it was Shade the Echidna.

"Shade, how is the Nocturnus clan?" I asked.

"they thrown me out."

"do you need a place to stay?"

"yes, can I stay with you?"

"I'll need to ask my mom for it. Come with me then." We walked towards my home when I saw a hedgehog at the bus station. He looked like he came from a cold place. He walked to me and asked:

At my home.

"hi, Shade. How are you?" Red asked her.

"I'm fine, sweetie." She winked at him. Red blushed.

"Red, can I speak to you, alone?" I asked. We walked to my room.

"I think she likes you. Try to let her sleep at your room." I said.

"why?"

"because, if she sleeps on my room…" I didn't need to finish my sentence.

At night.

I got a text message from Rose. "can you come tomorrow at 9 am to the football field. I have something for you." I texted het back.

"tomorrow is no football training so what is it?" I've got back.

"I won't tell you, unless you come."

the next day.

I walked towards the football field and saw Rose.

"so you came." She said.

"yep. What did you want to give me?" she walked to me and hugged me. "why did you me?"

"I think that I'm starting to like you."

"how do you mean?"

"at the start, I thought that you were a selfish idiot. But your actually kind of sweet."

"how do you mean. As in "like like" or just like."

"as you mad? I like you, but I don't want a boyfriend."

"pfew, I thought that you wanted to ask me if I wanted to be your boyfriend." She looked me in my eyes for a long time.

"I never knew that you had red-brown eyes." She said.

"you know, if you look to me like that, it feels really nice."

* * *

it took long to make this chapter, and i'm very busy with school. if there is coming a next chapter, you will see it

see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

i took to long making this part. Spirit is an OC made by me and my girlfriend(she helped me a lot with clothes and background.)

* * *

Chapter 4: here it is! The FFI!

After months of training as a team on Mobius, we finally set off onto the island where the FFI would be hold. We first had a welcome ceremony, after that we went to our trainings spot on the island.

"Okay Mobius Eleven! You are free to go and investigate our little piece of island, but be back before 6 pm!" I looked at my watch. "4.30" I read. Time enough to walk to the beach and a little bit of the forest. I walked to the beach, a large, moon shaped beach. The waves were hearable form several meters away. I looked around and saw a tire hanging on a rope connected to a tree. I walked to it and almost like a trap, the tire flew to me. I got it against my chest a and I flew high in the air. I woke up in the sand. I looked around and saw that there was someone staring at me. He looked a little bit bluish.

"Hey! Who are you? Can you help me?" he immediately ran away.

"Hey! Come back!" I yelled. I stood up and looked at my watch again. "_Damn! 6. 30!_" I thought. I ran back to the trainings spot. The coach was waiting for me.

" I'm sorry coach, it won't happen again." I said. He looked mad at me. Then I heard Rose from the kitchen saying to everybody that dinner was ready, so I walked to the cafeteria and grabbed a seat. Jazz, Mika, Frost and Flare joined me.

"Hey guys, do you know anything about a person at the beach some minutes before I came here?" I asked.

"I was on the beach and I didn't saw no one except you who lay on the ground." Red said.

"I think you've gone mad! Stop with all those experiments or you'll turn in a ghost someday." Mika said.

"Thanks bro. it's really helpful!" I said sarcastic. Then dinner was put on our plates. We ate spaghetti to energize our bodies, because our first training was late and tough. During the whole training I had the feeling that some was watching me. I was looking around when suddenly:

"Jason! Catch!" I heard Red saying. He kicked the ball really hard using his special move:"thunder smack". I had to react so I made a fist, lifted my foot, banged it into the ground and punched the ball. Red received the ball on his chest and then the ball rain started. Ball after ball was launched towards me and I needed to catch or return every ball.

After the training.

(subchapter A: something spooky)

Everyone at the team had their own room. It was a typical room, 3 by 3 meter with a bed, a chair and a closet. I walked to my room, undressed myself and immediately tried to sleep. I heard someone giggle.

"Hello?" I said. More giggle and the chair fell on the floor. I stood up and walked to the chair.

"Fine, I'll show myself!" I heard a female voice, but no one in my room. Then I saw a girl in lab coat. She looked like a ghost.

"What the…!" I said and fell on the ground.

"Don't worry. I'm not a bad ghost, just a 16 year old girl with a lot of bad luck!" she looked sad, but I couldn't tell because I looked through here face.

"You're a ghost. How did you died?"I said.

"I didn't! 2 years ago I had an experiment with a portal to the ghostworld, but the portal exploded." she said.

"Did you calculated the photonenergy in your construction?"

"Yes, the uranium was just to unstable as an energy source."

"That's the fault. Never, ever, EVER use uranium as an power source unless you don't have an alternative!"

"Can you build an portal for me? I want to be human again!" she asked.

"Sure, but if I die, it's your fault!" I said. "What's exactly your name?"

"Spirit the hedgehog, and I already know your name Jason from earth." Then I fell asleep.

The next day.

I was on the pitch with Red to try the Icarus Hand. I was trying for over 1 hour, but without success.

"Hey Jason, need help?" Espio was behind me.

"Waah! Damn… yes." I said.

"What do you need to do for the trick?"

"Make a hand, then get wings and catch the ball."

"I'll try to help." He was gone for a long time.

Later that day.

"Jason, can you help me?" Rose asked.

"Well, are you going to help your love?" Spirit said.

"Oh, your just jealous!" I said. I walked away towards Rose.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There is something in the forest. Can you go and look?" she asked. So I walked to the forest when I heard a ball thought the trees at my back. I made a 180 degrees spin and grabbed the ball with a giant yellow winged hand.

"Dude! I know it was you Red!" I said very pissed off.

"Nice catch!" Spirit said.

"Oh, you knew of this plan and you just wanted to laugh if it went wrong!" I said frustrated. Spirit laughed and faded away. I walked back to my friends with the ball.

"Hey Espio! Catch." I said and kicked the ball towards Espio. I swear I saw a fire tail at the end. Espio looked like he had a lot of trouble catching the ball. I looked around and saw that Rose was looking at me and then giggling and waving towards me. I waved back.

After the second trainings day.

I went to my room and grabbed my guitar. I tried to play "love you more" from "Raccoon".

"Nice song! I mean it!"Spirit appeared again. I stopped playing.

"You know, my friends are thinking that I'm getting mad, because I'm talking to a ghost."I said.

"Still, how long do you play guitar?"

"A year. Normally I play electric, but my mom didn't want to let me take the electric with me." I resumed playing, but this time I played "Seven Nation Army" from "The white Stripes".


	5. Chapter 5

From this moment on, I am going to switch from Jason's p.o.v to Spirit's p.o.v.

Chapter 5: training for the first match.

(Jason's p.o.v.)

I've been training for weeks after I arrived. I finished the move: "Icarus hand" and Red has been working on a stronger kick. Mika was on the beach trying to make a new move for himself, so I left him alone. I walked to the pitch instead and asked Frost and Flare to show me their new move: "flamecrystal". They kicked the ball high up in the air, in the middle of the two, ran towards the middle, twisted around each other and the ball, the ball was surrounded by a crystal with firepatern. they kicked against the crystal and I tried Icarus hand. I turned around, gained more strength then the last time, because I turned further then last time. It also looked like it was stronger then before. I got the ball, but I still had a hard time keeping it.

"nice shot, work on the strength and I won't be able to catch it some day!" I said.

"thanks, captain." The coach selected a captain earlier and he chose Mika and me as co-captains. The team still was trying to get used to the fact that I was their captain. I walked to the beach for some rest. Spirit appeared again.

"are you ready to make the portal and get me back to you?" She said. I looked at her.

"what do you mean "back to you"?" I asked. It looked like her face was getting red.

"I meant back to you, Red and everyone else."

"fine." I remembered that my dad had made a portal, so I only had to change the resolution.

"spirit. My dad has a portal. So I don't have to make a portal after all." I said.

"that's great." I asked my dad if I could borrow the portal and he didn't even mind that I would change resolution. I would get it tomorrow. I went to the beach to ask Mika if he was ready, but he needed another day.

The next day.

I walked to the enclosed room where the portal would be brought. The room was cold and moist. I saw the portal, a iron circle, it was already hooked up, so I didn't have to do it. I went behind the computer and put the portal on the good resolution.

"are you ready?" it was Spirit.

"yep, it's all done." I said.

"if I will come back, can I get a hug from you then?"

"sure." She walked through the portal and I saw her body for real this time. Her skin was ghost blue, she was wearing a simple white shirt, blue pants and a lab coat. She looked beautiful.

"wow!" was everything I could say.

"thanks, for everything." She was playing with her hair and twisting with her foot on the floor.

"is there something wrong?" I asked.

"no. I still want to give you a hug." She walked to me and gave me that hug. I couldn't do anything then hug her back. She looked at me and almost kissed me, but she resisted the temptation.

"well, I think I need a different look, this I a little boring." She said.

"I don't think so. Only that lab coat." I said.

"what's with it?"

"don't wear it. It's not very beautiful with your current outfit."

"let go outside." So we walked outside. Red walked towards me and asked:

"who's that hot girl?"

"that's Spirit, the ghost I was talking about?!" I said. I introduced her to the team and everyone was very nice to her. We went back to training and Spirit was talking to the girls.

(Spirit's p.o.v)

"so Spirit. You're actually a ghost, but Jason brought you back from the ghostworld." Blaze asked me.

"yes. And don't tell him, but I think I got a crush on him. He is so cute and careful with everything and everyone." I said.

"wait until you see him in a real match or a fight. It's like he's a different person if he's fighting." Blaze said.

"but, does he have a crush on you to?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, I think so. I've seen him sleep and he keeps saying my name."

(Jason's p.o.v.)

I saw Spirit and the girls, but they were looking at me all the time. I was wondering what they were talking about, but I couldn't wonder to much, because I had to focus during a match, real or not.

That evening.

"sorry that it took so long, but dinner's ready!" Blaze said. We walked to the cafeteria, but the coach kept us from eating.

"you all know that our first match is coming, but we now know who our first opponent is."

"who is it?" we all said.

"the empire, Argentina. So! Without further ado! Eat!"

That evening.

Like always, I walked to my room and played my guitar for a few minutes.

"keep it down! We're trying to sleep!" I heard, so I quit. I went to bed and tried to sleep, but after a few minutes someone knocked on the door. I opened the door and I saw Spirit.

"what is it?" I asked.

"I can't sleep. Can I give you company?" she asked.

"sure, but don't try anything." I replied. I went back to bed and Spirit joined me. Soon after that I fell asleep.

The next morning.

I woke up with a strange feeling on my lips. Spirit was already up.

"good morning, sunshine!" she said.

"what did you do" I asked. While she was talking, I changed myself.

"nothing."

"are you sure?"

"okay, I may have… kissed you, but it was only an accident." She tried to defend herself.

"it's okay. I don't care. I even think it's… nice."

"you mean…?!"

"yes, I like you, for real." Just as we were about to kiss, Red came in and said:

"Jason, go to the pitch. It's training time."

"I'll give you that kiss, later." I quickly kissed her on her cheek and ran away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: first match! The Empire, Argentina!

I woke up, knowing that everything that happened between me and Spirit was a dream.

"Good morning Spirit." I said, without any response.

"_She's still fast asleep."_ I thought, so I took a shower. After about 15 minutes, I went back to my room, without a towel, because I can dry myself with my fire power and because this was a guys dorm. I opened my room door and walked inside, not knowing that Spirit was already up. Luckily for me, hedgehog, and other males, have there fur over there stuff, so I was safe.

"How was your shower?" she asked to me. I quickly tried to grab a towel or a pants, because I was used to do that when I was human.

"Don't worry! I can't see anything." She said. So I put my keepers outfit on in a normal speed.

"I'll go to the pitch. See you there!" I said when I walked away.

On the pitch.

"Okay, Mobius eleven! It's time for our first match. Don't already screw it up, or think you're already halfway there, because your not. Good luck with the match." The coach said.

"What will our formation be?" I asked.

"As forwarders: Frost, Jazz and Flare. Midfielders: Knuckles, Red, Vector and Sonic."

"But I'm a forward!" Red said.

"No, you're more like a all round, Shadow is a forward now. Further, defender: Tails, Mika, Silver and the keeper is Jason." We walked to the stadium, where we had to play.

"2 minutes until you'll need to go to the field." Someone said.

"Is anyone calm?" Frost asked. He usually is the most calm person, but now, he's very tensed.

"Come on man! We can do it, so hands together and give me a "Mobius power"." I said. We put our hands together and on the count of 3 we all said "Mobius power!" we walked outside and there we first saw our opponent.

"Jason, you'll be our captain for this match." The coach gave me the captains band. I walked towards my spot.

"Welcome to the stadium, where the first match of this season will be hold. Mobius Eleven, Mobius against The Empire, Argentina." The match began, we kicked off. Frost and Flare were almost at the opponents goal, when their defender and captain, Therese Torue, blocked them off and stole the ball. Their forward, Leone Batigo, ran toward me, did his move:"Hellfire" , and kicked towards me, so I did "Icarus hand", but it didn't work and they made 0-1. The rest of the first half was pretty even with ball possession.

During the break.

"Team come closer and listen. Jason, if you'll screw it up again, I'll switch you with Espio, master that Icarus hand, make it perfect or else. The rest, make sure you'll make at leased 2 goals." The coach said. I walked back to my spot and thought about a way to increase the power.

Second half.

The opponent kicked off. Almost immediately, we stole the ball. Frost and Flare ran towards the opponents goal, evading every opponent. When they reached the goal, they kicked the ball high up in the air, in the middle of the two, ran towards the middle, twisted around each other and the ball, creating a surrounding of a crystal with firepatern. They kicked against the crystal and shattered it, creating a whirlwind of fire, ice and pieces of crystal. The opponents keeper, Jorge Ortega, did "Million hands", but it wasn't strong enough to block that. It was 1-1. Argentina kicked off. The got passed everyone. Their forwarder, Diego Oro, said:

"You'll never catch this!" and he did "Hellfire" to me. I saw the same strength as before, focused, and put my both hands out and summoned 2 hands instead of a single Icarus Hand, I finally perfected Icarus Hands, so I called this move : "Perfect Icarus Hand". I got the ball and ran together with Mika and Jazz towards the goal and made a chain shot: I made a flaming ball towards Jazz, who shot it sky high in a towards Mika, who jumped on the ball and used it as a skateboard over a rail of darkness and kicked against it to increase the darkness of the ball. Their keeper did million hands again, and again, it failed. After that, we heard the whistle which indicated that the match was over, we won. I walked towards the captain of The Empire.

"Good match. Better luck next time!" I said smiling. He didn't say a word and walked away. Everyone was so happy.

The next day.

The coach called us together.

"After your "victory" you earned a little timeout. So tonight, there will be a party." The coach said. Everyone walked towards their room to get their finest clothing, everyone, except me.

"Jason, don't you want to go to the party?" Spirit asked.

"I'm not into parties. you?"I asked.

"If you're not going, then I'm not either."I walked to my room and grabbed my laptop, went to a search site and searched "pyrokinetics". I found this:

"A pyrokinetic hedgehog can summon, if mastered, his own flame sword. He can use this sword in battle when he needs and he doesn't need to carry it along all day." Because I am a pyrokinetic, I tried to summon my sword. After hours of trying, I searched on my laptop for a pyrokinetic how he summoned his sword. Apparently, I had to create a slim and tall whirlwind of fire, which will transform into an iron sword with a flame pattern on top of the hilt. I tried to for a long time, until Red knocked on the door and said:

"He bro, aren't you going to the party?"

"Maybe later."I replied. I heard him walking away, so I continued. After 6 or 7 attempts I finally did it. My sword looked like a big flame attached to the hilt of a sword, all in the red color of my fire. At the bottom of the hilt, their was a small red diamond. The sword itself was about 4 feet tall. I heard knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me. Spirit." Spirit said. I created a reversed whirlwind to take the sword back.

"Come in." I said. Spirit was wearing a blue dress, which made her whole body look… more female then usual. I kept staring at her, just because couldn't do anything else.

"I heard you wanted to go to the party. Let's go." She said. I quickly changed into my finer clothes, a white vest and dark blue pants. I walked towards the gym, where the party was and Spirit put her arm around mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sorry, that's what I usually do with my boyfriend, who now got another girl." she replied.

"But I'm not you're boyfriend."

"Ohhh… sorry." She started blushing. She let go of my arm and I walked in. after a few seconds, I was grabbed by Jazz.

"Nice kick yesterday, when did you learned how to kick? You're a keeper, not a striker." He said.

"It was an impulse. Check out what I made a few minutes ago." I said and made a whirlwind of fire to create my sword.

"Wow. How did you… when did you…" Jazz couldn't say anything else. I made a reverse whirlwind and the sword disappeared. After a few songs, I heard someone scream. I looked up and saw Spirit getting attacked by some guy in a lab coat. I summoned my sword and Red, Mika, Frost, Flare, Jazz, Sonic and I ran after them to save Spirit. We ran outside and saw 7 guys in lab coat around Spirit and a van. I ran towards one guy and started attacking him. Everyone else did the same. Mika used his dark energy. Sonic ran around them, creating a whirlwind. Red kicked and punched one. Frost froze one and Flare used his pyrokinetics against one. I almost had Spirit, so I dropped my sword and grabbed her. Just as I least was expecting it, the man how I was attacking, grabbed my sword and swung once towards my right arm, cutting trough my flesh and about 90 percent of my muscle. I fell on the floor, but I brought Spirit to safety with my left hand. I saw Red grabbing for his phone and he called 911. That was the last thing I saw before I passed out due to a lost of blood.


End file.
